Multiplayer games of skill have been popular for centuries, and many have risen to great commercial success. While many games are designed for tabletop play, using tokens, chips, or other small-scale game pieces, in some cases it may be desirable to provide games that can be played with sports balls, projectiles, or other large game pieces. Such large scale skill games may facilitate gameplay, encourage onlooker viewership and participation, provide additional game elements, add complexity to the game mechanics, and/or provide additional space for advertisements and other design elements. In particular, larger scale games may be favorable for sporting events, concerts, and other events, where attractions are desirably easy-to-locate and include additional space for players and spectators.